


when you come back, everything is better

by ambrolleignsgirl



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddles, Dean is a Little Shit, Fluff, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, shamless fluff, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrolleignsgirl/pseuds/ambrolleignsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is sick and miserable. It leads to shameless Ambrolleigns cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you come back, everything is better

title from Taylor Swift's  _The Last Time  
_ This is just shameless fluff I wrote for myself but my tumblr is istheworldjustabrokenpromise and I do take requests

* * *

 

Today was officially the worst day ever. Dean woke up, alone, in the hotel room he shared with his stable mates not being able to breathe out of his nose. After rubbing his nose furiously to try and open up his sinuses, he only managed to bring about a sneeze attack. The sneeze attack brought the splitting headache he had to his attention. Groaning at the pain in his head set off a coughing fit, which in turn led him to discover his phlegmy throat. The worst part of all was waking up alone.

 

The last thing he remembered was falling asleep sandwiched between Roman and Seth. Dean had rested his head on Roman's chest with one arm flung around his waist and one of his legs tucked between both of Roman's. His other leg was between Seth's, whose own arm was around Dean's waist, and his nose buried in the lunatic's hair.

 

Dean tangled himself back into his blanket's trying to recreate the warmth he felt, but it was no use. He was in pain, breathless and wheezy. There was no going back to sleep.

 

Dean struggled to sit up in bed and fling the blankets off of him. He immediately regretted the action as the frigid air of the room assaulted his bare skin. He searched the room for sweatpants as he almost regretted the habit their team had developed of sleeping naked in a puppy pile of warmth. Almost.

 

After slipping on the first pair of sweatpants he found, probably Roman's from the way they hung low on his hips, Dean trudged into the bathroom. He barely recognized himself with his pale face, sweaty and disheveled hair, and bright red nose. Desperate for warmth, Dean turned on the shower as hot as it would go to try and quell the violent shaking that had overtaken him. Once freshly showered and back in Roman's pants, Dean didn't feel any better. He checked his phone for messages from Seth and Roman, but found none.

 

Where the hell are they? Dean contemplated various scenarios as he snuggled back into bed. Gym? Food? Work? Dead?...Well, that was morbid. Sleep evaded him as he sneezed and coughed his way through the entire box of tissues on the bedside table.

 

The sound of the deadbolt being undone made Dean try to sit up straighter against the headboard and look half alive.

 

Seth and Roman walked in, freshly showered from the gym they had gone to. They were laughing about one thing or another, which made Dean even grumpier than he already was.

 

"Hey, dude! We tried to wake you this morning, but you were dead to the world," Seth explained before leaping onto the bed next to Dean. The rocking of the mattress made Dean's stomach lurch dangerously.

 

"You alright?" Roman inquired after having just witnessed all the color rush out of Dean's face.

 

Dean hesitated, aware of Seth and Roman's eyes on him, before shaking his head rapidly and making a run for the bathroom. He tripped over Roman's pants, but was able to slide across the tiled floor of the bathroom in time to retch into the toilet. The first bout left him breathless, but he was barely able to suck in a breath before retching once more. Dean felt soft hands sweep his damp curls back and off his clammy face before moving down to rub his back gently.

 

"It's ok," Seth whispered quietly. "It's alright, just let it out." Dean retched once more before sucking in deep breathes and fumbling to flush the toilet with sweaty fingers.

 

Seth hands continued to pet his hair and rub his back as a warm wet washcloth wiped his mouth. Roman folded the washcloth before using it to wipe the sweat off Dean's forehead and neck.

 

"Come on, baby boy," Roman helped heave Dean gently off the floor after tossing the washcloth into the hotel's hamper. Seth's hand lowered to Dean's hips to help settle him after he wobbled on his feet. With Roman holding his hand's firmly and Seth guiding his hips, Dean made it back to bed. He flopped pathetically face-first into the mattress.

 

The aerialist climbed on next to him, using gentle fingers to knead into Dean's sore muscles. Seth's magical fingers were lulling Dean to sleep. Just the comfort of knowing his lovers were in the room was making going back to bed much easier than when he was alone.

 

"Up you go," Dean heard Roman say. He didn't make any effort to lift his face off the mattress. Roman chuckled and helped Seth roll Dean over and sit him up.

 

Dean whimpered immediately and tried to lie back down.

 

"Take this first," the Samoan demanded firmly, grasping Dean's bicep gently before slipping the tablespoon of medicine in his mouth. Dean arched his back away, cringing at the foul taste. He gagged and considered just throwing up the disgusting medicine.

 

"Don't you dare puke," Seth warned, moving behind Dean to lean against the headboard with the lunatic propped up between his legs. "You need the medicine to get better. You're at like a million degrees." Dean just groaned and rested his head back against Seth's shoulder, tucking his face into his neck as best he could. Seth ran his hands up and down Dean's arms before settling on his stomach and rubbing gently. Roman came back with a shirt, socks, and some ginger ale.

 

Seth propped Dean's limp body up to help Roman slip the t-shirt onto the lunatic. Roman slipped the socks on Dean's feet next before uncapping the ginger ale and cupping Dean's chin gently. Dean swallowed the cool liquid little by little before pushing it away.

 

"Stop it," he mumbled miserably. "I'm sleepy."

 

"Okay, baby boy, alright," Roman helped Dean rest back against Seth before removing his and Seth's shoes. Together, he and Seth sandwiched Dean between them. Dean shifted around for a few minutes, whimpering and sniffling, before Seth just bundled him against his chest and began humming a soothing tune. Dean shoved his face into his brother's chest and nuzzled. The feeling was akin to rubbing your eyes when you're sleepy. It was like heaven. Seth just rested his head on top of Dean's and lightly trailed his hand up and down the lunatic's back. His soft humming continued as Roman inched closer, throwing an arm over them both, causing Dean to let out a happy, albeit congested sigh.

 

Eventually, Dean's wheezy breathing evened out. Seth and Roman chuckled lovingly at the soft snores caused by his congestion.

 

"Poor baby," Roman whispered, cuddling closer to Dean to try and help fight off his cold sweats. Fevers are the worst.

 

"It's alright," Seth hushed Dean as he started trembling lightly in a fitful sleep. Seth ran one hand in soothing circles on Dean's back, while using his other to pet the hair at the nape of his sweaty neck. "We're right here."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
